Walking With a Ghost
by OrangeBottle
Summary: There's something off about Santana's new apartment, she can't seem to shake the feeling that someone is watching her. Is she going crazy? or is her freaking out entirely justified?


**Trigger warning – Mentions of overdose and suicide. **

**Authors note – I wrote this story a few months ago before Cory Monteith passed away and I hope this doesn't upset anyone with the mentions of overdose. **

**Title from Tegan and Sara's "Walking with a ghost"**

"May I ask what happened?"

The woman smiles at you wearily but reluctantly agrees, "Well miss Lopez, I am obligated by law to disclose the events that occurred here."

You knew there was something off about this apartment; sure it wasn't in the greatest neighbourhood in New York and the apartment itself was nothing spectacular but still, the asking price was way too low. As you study the woman in front of you, the way she anxiously plays with her hands and the way her eyes dart rapidly around the room, you're almost positive you regret asking. Perhaps it's best not to know? Ignorance is bliss after all.

She takes a breath and you snap back to reality.

"A young woman was the previous owner, I was actually the one who sold this place to her," she sighs audibly and you tense already certain of what occurred here. "She was such a lovely girl, a dancer actually, she told me she was going to make it big and end up on Broadway one day. I didn't doubt that for a second, she was so passionate when she spoke about it." She catches your eyes and they're tainted with a deep sadness. "Anyway, as I'm sure you've caught on, she died. Overdosed, they say it was suicide but I don't believe that for a second, she was too happy, too full of life, I just know that wasn't the truth."

The woman, whose name is Rita clears her throat and you look up not really sure what to say. She seems to understand though and pats your shoulder, "look if the apartments history bothers you, that's fine nobody else has been willing to buy it either, I'm sure we can find something else, perhaps a little more expensive but we can work that out later."

You're completely poor and know that you won't be able to afford anything else; this is your only option. So what if the place has a history? It's not like it's haunted, you don't believe in that crap anyway. So with your mind made up you stand and shake her hand, "That won't be necessary Rita, I'll take it." You smile and hope that you just made the right decision.

"Of course miss Lopez." Rita seems entirely happy that you agreed and eagerly reaches for the keys in her office drawer. "Here are the keys, as you know the place is fully furnished and if you have any further questions you have my number."

Actually there was one thing on your mind. "What was her name?"

"I'm sorry?" she looks at you confused.

"The girl," you say "The one that, passed away?"

"I apologise miss Lopez but I can't actually release that information."

You don't know why, but you need to know as if for your own peace of mind. "Please," you beg and hear the desperation in your own voice and wonder why this is so important to you.

Rita looks down and sighs knowing how unprofessional she was about to be. Miss Lopez deserved the truth she reasoned, after all she was the one buying the place. "Brittany, Brittany Pierce."

XXXXX

You've been settled in for a little over a week now and this place is great. It's close to your work, a small restaurant a few blocks from here where you waitress and perform every hour for the customers along with the rest of the waiting staff. Sure it's lame but it pays the bills and that's all you're really concerned with now anyway since you moved out of home. The apartment itself is small but cosy, there's a lounge with a television opposite the two-seater couch and an adjoined kitchen to the right. Then there is a short hallway leading to the bathroom on the left and your bedroom on the end.

It hadn't occurred to you until after you moved in that the furniture was probably Brittany's, the girl who died. At first it made you a little uneasy knowing that the bed you were to sleep in was once _her bed_ and so you slept on the couch the first night but later realised you were being stupid and forced yourself to use the queen bed in the bedroom. While you were still slightly uncomfortable it ended up being one of the best sleeps you had had in a long while.

You would like to pretend that it didn't bother you but Brittany was constantly on your mind, every time you sat on the couch or took a shower you couldn't help but think of the girl who once did the same thing but now no longer could. It leaves you feeling sad and you wish you could shake it but you can't. Just one of the downfalls of knowing your apartments past that you'll have to accept.

It had been a long day at work and you are so exhausted when you get home that you just collapse on the couch. "Fucking customers, always think they're right…" you mumble to yourself before drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

XXXXX

You're awoken by a soft feminine giggle and are annoyed at yourself for leaving the television on, knowing how much you hate to be woken by it. You move your arm languidly looking for the remote without opening your eyes until you realise you hadn't turned the T.V on at all when you arrived home. That wakes you up and you leap off the couch terrified, your heart beating like crazy as you wildly search the apartment for an intruder.

You calm down a little and start to breathe normally again when after a quick search there is no crazy giggling murderer in your apartment, just you and your insane imagination. "I was just dreaming," you huff in your muddled state. Yes that's it, dreaming.

For someone reason you're not entirely convinced but you shrug it off and decide to go jump in the shower and forget about this awful day.

XXXXX

Rachel is your best friend and she has been ever since you started working at the restaurant, she was a huge diva and could be incredibly obnoxious sometimes but you kind of loved her for it, she wasn't afraid to say what she thought and you respected that about her.

"So can I come over tonight?" Rachel asks excitedly while she wipes down the table next to yours, she's a little shorter than you with long dark hair and brown eyes, "I really want to see your new place, oh! I know, we can watch Funny Girl and eat chocolate in our pyjamas!" She's practically jumping on the spot and you could never really say no to her. "Please Santana! Pretty please."

You had _the_ Rachel Berry begging and so laughed in agreement "Sure Rach, It gets a little lonely over there at times so it would be great if you came round." You kind of lied about the lonely part though because if you're being honest, it feels like someone is always watching you, just thinking about it makes a shiver run down your spine and you look back to Rachel quickly. "Just one thing though," you state and Rachel readily complies nodding her head obediently, "No Barbra."

She sighs and you know you're about to cop an earful, "while I really dislike your hatred for my idol, I guess it would be acceptable if we watch a different film this time," she pauses and you're surprised at how easily she gave in, until she speaks again and you let out a groan, "I've got it! We'll watch Rent!"

She runs off happily to go serve a customer and you're left to finish wiping her table. "Always with the musicals," you mumble and get an odd glance from a nearby customer. "What are you looking at?" They quickly turn back to their meal and continue eating. "Yeah that's what I thought."

XXXXX

She has made you sit through not only Rent now but also Moulin Rouge. You're both squished under a blanket on your two-seater couch with missed pieces of popcorn littering the blanket and your floor. You pretend to be annoyed with her for the movies but you actually kind of like both of them, you would never tell her that though, her head is big enough as it is.

She turns to you then and pokes you in the side to get your attention. "This place is great San, I'm really happy for you," she smiles and it's genuine, "how are you settling in? Do you like it?"

You poke her back and she giggles and slaps your hand away. "Yeah," you laugh and slap her back, "I actually love it here, it's close to work and I finally have my own space, It's everything I could have wanted. I feel so lucky."

"You should, I only wish I could move out just because the neighbours are constantly complaining about my flawless singing," she turns serious and states, "one of them actually threatened a law suit! Can you believe that? They should be paying me for their constant entertainment, I mean my voice is easily Broadway standard, who wouldn't want to be woken up by the opening number of Wicked every morning?"

She looks at you genuinely confused and you have to shake your head as if perplexed by her neighbours' behaviour, internally you can't help but think, 'dear god I hope she never gets a place near me.' "I dunno know Rach, they don't know what they're talking about." She's thankful that you agree with her and offers to go make the two of you some hot cocoa.

While Rachel is in the kitchen you stop the DVD (now just rolling the credits) and flip to a random channel when you suddenly hear a mug shattering, "darn it Rach," you stand and walk towards her to investigate the mess, "I only have three mugs, be care-" but your words get stuck in your throat at the absolute terror on her face, her eyes are wide and glassy and she's staring at what appears to be nothing, her face three shades paler than usual. "Rachel," you say slowly, "are you okay? What happened?"

Your presence seems to jerk her back to the present and she speedily starts gathering her things muttering an apology while she goes. "I'm sorry San, I seem to have forgotten my uh, um cat! Yes my cat! I left her at the place where you take animals for… stuff! and I need to get her for something."

Rachel sounds completely insane and you're getting a little worried for her. "Hey," you try to grab her shoulders in a soothing gesture but she just brushes past you to the door.

Opening the door she turns back quickly and forces you a smile that is so obviously fake, if Rachel Berry can't act that means trouble for sure. "G-goodbye San, I'm sorry this was so abrupt, I will see you at work tomorrow." With that she's gone and you're left staring dumbfounded at the door wondering what the hell just happened.

You decide to message her just to make sure she got home okay and a little to ask her what the hell was up with her freak out. While you await her reply you clean up all of the fallen popcorn and place the duvet back on your bed, a little sad that Rachel wouldn't be staying the night. "Oh well…" you sigh and begin sweeping the broken mug into the bin, careful not to stand on any with your bare feet.

You're starting to feel a little uneasy now though as you finish the remainder of your cleaning. The more time you spend alone, allowing yourself to think is just adding to the uneasiness. That eerie feeling that someone is watching you has come back tenfold and you find yourself constantly checking over your shoulder, There's nothing there of course and you're starting to feel a little insane, however Rachel's freak out has really got you worried and now your palms are sweating with anxiousness. You try to tell yourself to relax, that you're being stupid, but for some reason, this nervousness seems entirely justified.

You're just settling back on the couch, as settled as you can be at the moment after cleaning the place, (man you and Rachel can be messy) when you receive her text.

_Rach: I got home fine thanks, I'm really sorry about before. I will try and make it up to you._

You're still so confused, it was almost like she had seen something…

_Santana: It's ok Rach, you don't have to make it up to me but could you maybe tell me what happened? I know the story about the cat wasn't true. You don't even have one!_

Her reply comes quickly.

_Rach: Sorry I lied I just freaked a little… you're going to think I'm crazy…_

_Santana: I won't think you're crazy, I promise._

_Rach: I saw something… or I thought I saw something._

By now you're pretty much terrified, you're breathing is coming in quick rapid bursts and trying to sit still is only stressing you out more, especially when you're body is telling you to run. Rachel is usually so confident about everything so for her to be acting like this she must have seen something bad. You're hesitant with you're next message once again wondering if ignorance is bliss and to just not ask her, but you know you can't do that. You have to know.

_Santana: what did you see?_

Waiting for her response is almost killing you, you can feel the adrenalin pumping through your body and your poor heart is probably ready to keel over, you don't think you have ever been so alert. You jump visibly when her text comes through.

_Rach: I saw a girl… _

"Oh god." You didn't mean to say that out loud but now you're pretty fucking terrified and all you can think about is Brittany. Even so, you try to convince yourself that it was nothing and try to do the same with Rachel.

_Santana: It's ok Rach, I'm sure it was just my reflection from the couch in the window or something… _(Please let it have been my reflection.)

You hope to god that that's the truth.

_Rach: No San, I know what I saw. Plus she was blonde and really pale, nothing like you._

"Oh god, oh god." You're panicking and paralysed with fear. This can't be happening, Rachel was just seeing things or using her overactive imagination, after all it is Rachel. You're trying to calm yourself down and it's starting to work a little. You've been in this house for around two weeks now and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. That is until you remember the giggling from the other day… "No Santana you dreamt that." You keep talking to yourself as if it will convince you but really, hearing your voice breathy and raspy against the stark silence of the apartment is kind of terrifying.

You clench your hands around your phone and stand up, too scared to sit in the silence breathing heavily and yet too nervous to actually do anything else so you continue to stand there watching your own legs shake and holding your phone.

The decision is made for you when you swear you see a flicker of movement out of the corner of your eye over near the kitchen. You type out a message and don't wait for a reply as you grab your keys and run like hell out the door locking it behind you.

_Santana: can I come over? I need to tell you something…_

XXXXX

You're sitting on Rachel's bed, hands clasping the hot cocoa you never got to have earlier and shaking. Normally you would laugh at the ridiculous duvet cover on her bed that is designed like a stage, with the red curtains on the side so when you lie on top of it, it looks as if you're about to perform. You don't feel like performing right now or laughing though, you're still scared out of your wits. Rachel hadn't even replied to your message when you had shown up at her door begging to stay the night. She of course let you in and swept you to the bedroom to lie down while she quickly made you a hot drink. Now she's sitting opposite you, worry etched deeply into her face and patting your leg, silently asking if you're okay.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Your voice is so quiet it doesn't even sound like you.

She squeezes your leg and smiles sympathetically, "Of course Santana, you're welcome here any time. My dad's love knowing that I actually have friends and encourage me to have people over."

That gets you to laugh a little and you love Rachel and her socially awkward ways getting you to feel a little better.

She sees your grin and moves to sit next to you instead where she rests her head on your shoulder, you can tell that she is still uneasy about what she saw earlier and is trying to put it aside for your sake, you know she wants to talk about it. "You told me you had something you needed to tell me?" she says it quietly almost afraid to startle you.

You gulp and nod your head, feeling her move against your shoulder with the movement. You feel a lot better now that she's here and you're not alone in your apartment, so you relax and begin to speak. "When I first got the apartment, the price was really low and when I asked the real estate agent why? She told me that a young girl passed away in the place not too long ago." You feel Rachel gasp and she sits back to look at you, surprise evident all over her face.

"No way!" she exclaims looking at you like you must be lying.

"It's true," you mumble feeling that sadness wash over you again. "Her name was Brittany and she was a dancer, probably around our age, I got the place anyway because I couldn't afford anything else and now…" you trail off hoping Rachel catches your predicament.

"You think it's haunted?" she asks bluntly.

"Well I didn't," you reply exasperated, "Until you told me what you saw."

Rachel nods in understanding and you sense she feels guilty for scaring you out of your own apartment.

"I mean it wasn't just what you saw either," you try to ease her conscience, "some other things have kinda happened as well but I just managed to brush them off."

Rachel waits, eagerly gripping the sheets for your reply, when you don't continue she prompts. "Like what?"

"Well," you shrug, "I always feel like I'm being watched, it doesn't feel unpleasant or evil or anything, more just curiosity like there's someone there just out of my line of sight and the other day I woke up from a nap to a girl giggling but when I looked around I couldn't find anything or anyone. Just little things like that, nothing bad and I haven't actually seen anything yet so when you told me I freaked out." You huff in frustration, "I don't even believe in ghosts Rach! Or anything supernatural like that."

"Wow," is all Rachel manages to respond for a few moments and then she's asking, "well what do you want to do? Do you want to move out?"

You had considered that on the way here but there is no way you can afford any other place on your wages and you are really enjoying the whole independent thing you have going on. You sigh, "I dunno Rach, I mean I really don't want to have to move back to California with my parents, I think I'll just stick it out a little longer and if anything else happens then I am outta there faster than you can say Barbra Streisand!"

Rachel giggles and slaps your leg, you're constantly teasing her but she knows you're just kidding. Then there's an evil glint in her eye and she smirks wickedly, "well then, in that case I think it's time for a certain Funny Girl! To take your mind off of things.

"What have I done?" You ask yourself but laugh as Rachel runs to turn on the giant television she has on her wall and skips to find the DVD.

"But seriously San," she turns back to face you "you're welcome here whenever, I promise." And she walks over after inserting the DVD to place a friendly kiss on your forehead.

"Thanks Rach."

XXXXX

"_Let us be glad, let us be grateful, let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue!" _

You're rudely awoken by Rachel's obnoxious singing coming from the kitchen and suddenly you have a lot of sympathy for her neighbours. You stretch, groaning as she only seems to get louder, It's not like she's a bad singer, she's incredible actually. It's more just the frequency in which she feels the need to burst into song during the day. If that girl could live in a musical, she would.

You get out of bed and make your way to her, where she is already freshly showered and bright eyed awaiting your arrival. "Good morning Santana!" she chirps placing a steaming mug of coffee in front of you which you are so grateful for, "I hope you had a wonderful sleep and that I didn't wake you with my practicing of Glinda's role. While I identify myself with Elphaba, I like to push my limits and ensure I can perform any role, after all that's what theatre is about!"

She's smiling at you expectantly and you have no idea what the hell she is talking about, she hadn't had the chance yet to drag you to Wicked and you're so thankful of that. Taking a sip of your coffee before you reply (you can't really speak to her first thing in the morning unless there is coffee in you, otherwise you're not liable for your actions) the hot liquid scolds down your throat and you love it. You smile back at her with a polite greeting and thankyou, ever curious about how she is such a morning person.

"I start work in twenty minutes Santana and I know you don't start for a couple more hours so you are welcome to stay here and have a shower, I have a spare uniform in my drawer that you can borrow." She rattles off before adding quietly, "If you didn't want to go back to yours that is."

And suddenly last night all comes back to you. You know you need to go home anyway as you left your purse and bag there so you just meet her eyes and shake your head smiling. "Thanks Rach but that's not necessary I need to go home and grab some things anyway, actually I best get going so you can leave for work." You stand and pull her into a grateful hug, she truly is your best friend and you would do anything for her.

"Good luck San," she whispers in your ear and you can't help but laugh at how ridiculous it is that you need to be wished good luck just to go back to your own apartment, "and remember, my house is always open." She pulls back after one more quick squeeze and tells you she will see you at work. You follow her out the door and wave as you both go your separate ways.

XXXXX

You feel stupid for being so reluctant to unlock the door to your place. You feel like you're five again trying to sneak outside so you can play some more with the neighbour kids without your parents catching you. Except this time you're petrified of what awaits you.

The lock clicks and you slowly, shakily make your way inside. Everything appears normal and you reprimand yourself for making such a big deal out of this in the first place. "See nothing to be scared of." You whisper to your anxiety addled brain and continue your way to the bathroom for a steaming hot shower.

You feel much better afterward and since you still have a while before you start work you decide to put some SpongeBob on because you secretly love that show even though you would go to your grave denying it if anybody ever found out.

You're laughing away like a three year old when you hear it again. That sweet high feminine giggle and it's coming from right next to you!

You practically leap over the couch with your heart in your throat, adrenalin pumping like crazy, all this adrenalin you have been feeling lately is surely going to kill you at some point. You're about a second from the door when you hear it, "wait."

And you stop, like you suddenly have no control over your body. You're frozen, breathing rapidly with your hand now clasping the door handle for dear life. The knuckles on your hand are turning white and you think that any second the skin might just split. Did someone just say wait? 'No, you're imagining things again.'

It's still silent and the only thing penetrating the void of sound is your harsh heavy breathing which seems to only be getting heavier the longer you do nothing, 'why aren't you running? Get the fuck out of here!' But you don't, you stay put and wait, for what you aren't sure but you should get a fucking medal for still being in this damn apartment after what just happened. Your eyes are scanning the apartment, darting from one side to the other trying to identify the intruder but once again you come up empty. A part of you almost wishes there was an intruder at least it would be better than what you think it is. Anything would be better.

Then the voice starts again and your hand instinctively tightens on the door handle, it's probably going to break you're squeezing it that hard. "Please don't go." The voice sounds so, so sad and you're not entirely sure what to do anymore, 'what the fuck is happening?' "I won't hurt you."

It's trying to reassure you and yet it only seems to terrify you more! Where is it coming from? You are so selling this apartment the second you're able to make yourself move from this damn spot! You realise that you're shaking, not just your hands but your entire body, you think you might actually pass out from fear at this point and it's actually starting to look like a pretty damn good idea. Briefly you wonder if you die from fear whether your hair will turn white like in the legends you've heard about. You totally couldn't rock that look, maybe when you're old, although at the moment you're not so sure you're going to make it that long because you're pretty sure you're going into cardiac arrest.

The bodiless voice speaks again as if it realises your predicament. "Relax, or you'll give yourself a heart attack."

That gets you to snap out of your motionlessness a little and you're actually able to snap back, "No you're what's going to give me a fucking heart attack!" once its out you freeze, you can't believe you just said that, not only are you pretty sure that you're speaking to an entity but you probably just pissed it off, you so don't want to die in your ugly ass work uniform.

Finally able to make your hand move, you begin turning the handle on the door preparing yourself to make a run for it. As soon as you are able to get it open a crack the door is suddenly slammed shut from what feels like a massive gust of wind, but you know better. The sound echoes around the small apartment and you let out a pathetic little squeak that sounds more like a whimper, tears blur your vision then slip warm and wet down your cheeks and you can't move in order to wipe them away. "Fuck!" you cry out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," you're legitimately crying now, sobbing actually and you haven't cried in years, "please don't kill me, please don't kill me." You cry against the closed door that is now actually impossible to move, like there is some form of pressure keeping it closed.

You have never been this scared, you thought people exaggerated the saying 'paralysed with fear' but you now know it's the truth, if your current immobile state is anything to go by.

Never once have you believed in ghosts or any kind of supernatural beings but right now you can't help but believe in everything.

One thought is running through your mind, stuck on repeat 'I don't want to die,' 'please don't let me die.'

"I'm not going to kill you." The voice speaks again and it almost sounds sad that you would accuse it of something like that.

Your body relinquishes a little control at the ghostly admission and slowly, very shakily you turn around to face the lounge room, nothing is out of the ordinary, everything is exactly the way you left it. You have your back firmly pressed against the wall so that nothing can get behind you and then you just stand like that, still sobbing but at least not the awful body wracking sobs you were doing moments ago.

"I never meant to scare you." It sounds again and you aren't as startled as you were upon first hearing the voice, having heard it several times now.

Taking a huge unsteady breath you prepare yourself to speak. "Brittany?" you question and your voice sounds so harsh in the quiet. SpongeBob long forgotten in the background.

You're bracing yourself for something, perhaps for a window to shatter or the couch to fly against the wall or for your leg to be grabbed and get dragged screaming down the hallway after it clawing at the ground screaming for help (too many horror movies) but all you are met with is a very quiet, "how do you know my name?"

How is this happening? This can't be real, you've gone insane and ended up in a mental institution or something and are going to wake up in a straight jacket. But of course when nothing happens and the silence continues to draw out, you decide to answer the question. "The real estate agent told me."

There is a soft expelling of air and you swear to fucking god you just felt it on your upper arm! It sounded like a sigh but you don't really care because it's near you, _She's near you!_ You try to inch away slowly but stop when you hear what sounds like a soft sob. She's crying? It's crying? You're not really sure of the correct pronoun. What the hell do you do? You are so far out of your comfort zone you might as well be in space! Again you decide to communicate since she won't let you leave.

"D-don't cry." You whisper meekly, but you know she heard you because it stops almost immediately, maybe if you're nice she will let you go? Feeling a little bolder you try again. "Listen B-Brittany, I'm kind of scared shitless right now and," you gulp audibly, "if you really aren't going to hurt me could you p-please let me go." You hate how weak and pathetic you sound when you stutter but really who else could speak calmly when talking to a dead girl in their apartment?

"But I don't want you to go." And the voice nearly breaks your heart it's so sad, or maybe that's the adrenalin finally killing you?

"Okay, okay I won't go." not that you really have any say in the matter as she is currently, you presume still holding the door shut somehow. "C-could you maybe show yourself to me?" you're sure you're going to regret asking because Rachel saw her last night and flipped out. She's probably horrifically scarred and disfigured or something.

You hear a gasp and then, "really?"

Well you might as well go through with it now. "Y-yes," you reply as if trying to assure yourself that that's really what you want, "just as long as you don't try to kill me." Perhaps it will make you feel a little better being able to see where she is and what she looks like? You hope so.

She replies straightaway, "I already told you, I'm not going to kill you." You wait a little while longer just breathing, in and out, ragged and harsh, until slowly right in front of your eyes like out of some sort of movie, a girl appears in front of you, closer than you had prepared yourself for and you instantly take a startled step back. She looks hurt and you regret your movement straight away. How crazy are you when you feel bad for having hurt a ghosts feelings?

What Rachel said last night was entirely true the girl was blonde and extremely pale. She stood just a little to your left wearing a black tank top and grey track pants. Even though this should have scared you more, you feel a little better not having to talk to a bodiless voice, also being able to see what she looks like (no disfigured face or horrific scarring) makes you relax a little.

Objectively, she's actually kind of beautiful and you curse yourself for thinking such a ridiculous thought.

"Hi." She mumbles and she actually seems shy, you're sure that if she could blush she would be. If you look closely you can actually see the couch a little through her and that reminds you that you're speaking to a fucking ghost!

"Um hi." You reply back not really sure what to say either. All of a sudden though, your watch starts beeping and you're reminded that you have to start work. "Shit."

Brittany looks to your watch and then to you curiously. "What is it?"

You're kind of reluctant to tell her you need to go, you don't want to experience another door slamming in your face, and you certainly don't want to anger her in any way, although she seems calm now, you're not exactly sure what she's capable of if provoked but you really need the money otherwise you won't be able to pay the bills. "I uh, I have to go," you say ever so quietly waiting for an outburst. When she doesn't respond, just watches you, you continue, "I have work and I can't afford to lose my job."

She seems to consider this for a moment weighing the pros and cons of letting you leave and then asks, "will you come back?"

Will you? You're not entirely sure, to be honest you were going to go to Rachel's and never step foot in this place again because… well it's obvious. But you look at her again and can see the nervousness in her eyes, she actually kind of fidgets and you start to feel a little bad for her.

She doesn't seem as scary as she did moments ago, more insecure than anything.

"It's just," she goes on, "You're the first person to move in and I've been alone for so long. Please come back." And then she's gone just as she had appeared she disappears as quickly and you're left wondering if it was even real, had any of that actually happened?

Your watch beeps again with the warning alarm and you force yourself not to think about it, quickly grabbing your bag and pulling on the door handle to see if it will open, it does and you let out a sigh of relief as you exit the apartment. For the first time in an hour your heart rate returns to normal.

XXXXX

As soon as you walk into work you're overcome with happiness, at one point you actually thought you would never see it again. However it's really busy and you don't even get a chance to talk to Rachel until you're on your first break and she's finishing for the day. You take advantage of it though and walk with her to a nearby café that you both frequent regularly. On the way there Rachel turns to you, "did anything else happen? Are you okay?" you love how sweet she is for worrying about you and know that she must have been holding it in for most of your shift. Restraint is not something easily accomplished by Rachel Berry. For some reason though you decide not to tell her about what happened in your apartment earlier. You know she would believe you but still, it sounds a little far fetched even to the most understanding of people.

As you enter the café and order a sandwich and coffee, you respond easily enough. "No everything was fine," you smile at her collecting your food and walk together to a small table, "Thanks for asking though."

"No problem Santana." And just like that you fall into easy conversation. Rachel invites you over again for another night of Barbra Streisand (seriously how many times can the girl watch that movie?) and you would actually rather take your chances with Brittany. You can't seem to keep your mind off her, you're trying to listen to Rachel but your thoughts just keep wandering. It's going to be a long night.

After a polite decline you say goodbye and wish her a safe trip home before heading back to work.

By the time you finally finish it's already eleven PM and you're so fucking exhausted you just want to go home and sleep. You're still terrified of Brittany but she actually seemed more sad than murderous so you relax a little when you find yourself entering the apartment. You're still weary of course and can't help but look around for danger. What are the protocols when you share a house with a ghost? Do you tell them you're home? Do you wait for them to appear? You decide to just go with the latter and start preparing yourself a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner, it may not be the healthiest thing but you're really tired and this is easy to make so whatever.

It's about midnight when you decide to give up and just go to bed, Brittany hadn't appeared again and maybe this was a sign that she wouldn't? Maybe that was just a once off thing?

Pulling off your work shirt and pants, (you only ever sleep in your underwear) you make your way to the bed when you hear that damn giggle again, it's definitely starting to become a thing and you hate that you actually think it's cute. Feeling bold in your sleep-addled haze you turn around, "Brittany, if you don't want me to know you're there then you have to control your giggle." You laugh a little because your life has become so messed up that in this sleepy haze it's actually kind of funny, and maybe you're just laughing because she is.

You stumble towards the bed and face plant on top of it, not even caring that you aren't under the duvet. Just as you're falling asleep you hear a quiet confession, "It's hard to control myself around you."

You wake up and everything is quiet, no Rachel Barbra Berry singing obnoxiously and that's all you need to know that you're in your own house, Thank god.

You get up and have a bowl of cereal, delighted that you don't have work today. Then make your way to the bathroom for a shower. You start getting that eerie feeling that someone is watching you however and stop walking. You're almost positive there _is _someone watching you. "Brittany?" you question out loud. There's no response so you start moving again, do ghosts sleep? Do they go somewhere else during the day? Or if they get bored or something? You shake your head feeling stupid for wondering and then jump in the shower. You're sure you hear a giggle but tell yourself you imagined it.

Starting to get bored with the book you're currently reading, you turn on the T.V and put SpongeBob on again, sometimes you think you're just an overgrown kid and somewhere in some small part in the back of your mind you are almost hoping she will appear again, but just a _small _part.

When she does appear, she's next to you casually sitting on the couch and you're surprised by how calm you are, still a little nervous and jumpy yes but at least that heart attack seems way off now. "I love SpongeBob." She laughs not even turning to glance at you, too enthralled by the T.V. You think it's kind of adorable.

You don't respond and just continue to watch Mr Crabbs try to get his mattress full of money back instead.

When the episode ends you turn to her, "where do you go when I can't see you?" it had been bugging you all morning, plus you lived here nearly two weeks before you started noticing something was up. Where was she all that time?

She smirks at you and you think it's the most attractive thing you've ever seen, "I have my secrets," she states but then turns serious, "you came back."

"Yeah I did, I guess I decided that you weren't trying to kill me after all." You joke but it seems to make her a little sad and she fades away a little. "Hey don't go, I'm sorry I was just joking, I know you won't try and kill me." Well you hope not anyway.

"I never want to hurt anybody." She says slowly and you know that it's the complete truth, in fact you wonder why you were so scared of that in the first place she seems so innocent with her freckles and blue eyes and sad, sad pout.

"You must have been lonely, what with nobody willing to buy the place." You speak quietly not wanting to upset her anymore than you already have.

"Yes." Is all she replies and your heart breaks a little more for her, why did she deserve this fate?

You resolve to make her life better, or her afterlife? You aren't sure but you promise her, "I'll keep you company."

XXXXX

Since that day, you have kept your promise, it's been around another three weeks and Brittany is just like having a really awesome roommate. When you go out for work because she doesn't like it when you leave, you put the T.V on nickelodeon for her since she can't do it herself. You started to realise that the smallest of things made her happy, like putting the T.V on for her and even just acknowledging her by saying hello, you can imagine that after having no one talk to her for a while it would be nice to have someone greet you and for some reason you liked making her happy. You would sit in the bedroom and talk to her for hours about everything and nothing, you kept asking her questions about what her life was like now.

One particular night pops into your head, you were both resting on the bed or in Brittany's case levitating over it, as she couldn't actually sit on anything only make it look like she could, something you found out after questioning her. You weren't sure at first whether it was appropriate to ask her things like that but she just smiled at your curiosity and said you could ask her anything you wanted. With the green light you hadn't hesitated to ask her everything.

She had been asking you about where you were from and if you had family here in New York with you. You told her all your family was back in California and that you moved here alone thinking you could make it big as a singer, you realise how naïve you were to think that but being a singing waitress has its perks and you really like it here anyway so you don't regret your decision.

Brittany didn't think your idea was stupid. "I came here to be a dancer on Broadway," she laughed, "I thought I was gonna make it big too, have my name in flashing lights and everything, seems everybody comes to New York for fame and fortune." She smiled contentedly at that and then turned to you laughing, "Ok ask me whatever you want to ask me, I can tell you're about to burst with curiosity."

"Am not." But really you were, you wanted to know everything. "Can, can you leave the apartment?" it was something you had been wondering for a while.

"I've tried before but as soon as I walk out the door I just end up in the lounge room again," she sighs and you can't imagine how awful it must feel to be trapped here.

"I'm sorry." You truly are.

"You don't have to be sorry Santana, it isn't your fault." You can hear the lingering sorrow in her voice and can't help but wonder whose fault it _is_. You decide against asking though feeling that, that question is a little much for now.

"Anyway," she faces you on the bed and crosses her legs, "do you have a boyfriend? Or significant other?"

You blush and hate yourself for it, you're twenty-three and still get embarrassed like a thirteen year old, you know that Brittany can see it and hear a soft giggle at the realisation. "Uh," you have to clear your throat because your voice decided to go two octaves higher than normal and Brittany's smile grows even wider because of it. "No I uh don't have a boyfriend," you take a breath, here goes nothing, "to be honest I don't really swing that way." Coming out to new people is always a little awkward and you hope Brittany doesn't hate you because you're gay, that would make life difficult seeing as you live together.

She tilts her head in confusion like a puppy when it hears a strange noise and you just want to hug her, she's so cute. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I like girls…" and to clarify you add, "not boys." Waiting for her response is awkward, she's just looking at you now and you shift a little uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Oh! Me too," she exclaims excitedly after a moment of thought, "I mean I like girls and boys."

At that your face heats up even more, did it suddenly get hotter in here?

"So do you have a girlfriend then?" Brittany doesn't miss a beat and you're not entirely sure but she sounds a little tense?

"No, I actually haven't had a girlfriend for a couple years now, it's kind of lame but I spent all my time working in order to save enough money to come here, so I didn't really have time for one." It's true, after high school you worked your butt off in order to come to New York. Your parents refused to help pay because your dream wasn't ever going to be a reality. "What about you? Do you-," you let slip mistakenly, "I mean_ did_ you have a boyfriend or girlfriend before?" you're praying that you don't upset her, that you haven't just reminded her of the person she left behind.

Brittany smirks a little at your nervousness or maybe it's because you don't have a girlfriend? And replies, "no, I wasn't in a relationship when it happened, and I'm glad because I would hate to leave somebody behind like that."

"I can't imagine what you have been through Britt, but can I just say that I am so happy I met you, even if I was paralysed with fear at the time." She laughs and you want to hear it always. "Seriously though I'm really glad we're friends." Brittany is watching you so intensely that you're starting to blush again, she seems to have that power over you. Right now you don't even mind because you can tell what you said made her happy.

"Not just friends, best friends." Brittany's eyes light up when she says it and her excitement is infectious.

"Best friends." You repeat staring into her eyes, unable to look away.

XXXXX

You have just walked in the door after work when Brittany practically pounces on you, you're sure that if she could, she would but instead she stops just a little in front of you. "SAN!" she yells excitedly and it makes you laugh knowing how excited she is to have you home.

"Hey Britt Britt." The nickname had slipped out a week ago and you could tell how much she loved it by the way she looked around shyly everywhere but at you and so you have continued calling her it since. And just like before, it has the same effect on her now and god it's cute.

"I missed you." She says quietly.

"I missed you too." And it is the complete truth. Brittany is like having a ball of sunshine around. Despite her circumstances she is one of the happiest people you know and you respect that about her so much.

"Will you watch a movie with me tonight san?"

"Oh sorry Britt Britt, I promised I would go round to Rachel's place tonight." You feel awful knowing that you can go out and she can't, it just sucks.

"Oh," she sighs sadly but you can tell she's trying to pretend it doesn't bother her. "That's ok we can watch it another day." She pauses like she's thinking about something and then glances at you again, "Is Rachel the one that broke the mug?"

You had almost forgotten about that night, however Rachel sure hadn't, she refuses to go to your house anytime you invite her over so now you just go to hers. "Yeah that's Rachel." You nod and then you realise something you hadn't before "why did you appear to her that night?" you ask curiously, she hadn't appeared to you until you asked her to.

Brittany seems to shrink a little at the question, "it was an accident." She states but the way she plays with her fingers and bites her lip makes you think otherwise.

You smirk a little at how nervous she suddenly looks, "Britt did you scare Rachel on purpose?"

"No." she says it so fast that you know she's lying.

You giggle at how cute she's being. "You know I would love it if you didn't scare my friends away."

"I just didn't like that she was poking you and stuff." You can barely hear what she said it's so quiet, and it doesn't help that she won't meet your eyes, but you heard her.

"Why did that bother you?" you ask a little confused.

She seems to start fading a little as if it's beyond her control and you realise that it happens when most people would blush. "I thought that maybe…" She trails off and all of a sudden it hits you.

"Do you like me Brittany?"

And then she fades away altogether.

XXXXX

You're at Rachel's, and surprisingly enough she let you pick the movie this time and now you can't even focus on it because you're too preoccupied with what Brittany let slip earlier.

Does she like you? Why else would she scare Rachel away? Maybe she was just jealous that she couldn't physically touch you like Rachel can? That makes you blush because your mind goes straight to the gutter, and thinking about Rachel like that is just weird…

"San, I let you pick the movie and you're not even watching it." Rachel says through a handful of popcorn while she's tucked tightly to your side because you so generously picked a horror movie.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted."

You must have sounded weird because she sits up and pauses the movie to look at you closer. "What's got you distracted?"

You're still not really sure on whether or not you want to tell Rachel about Brittany so you just don't tell her the full truth. "Well, there's this girl…" you sigh and she nods enthusiastically for you to continue, "and well, I think she likes me…"

Rachel squeals and grabs your hand excitedly. "Oh my god San! That's great! Who is she? Do I know her? Do you like her?" a myriad of questions come spewing from her like word vomit and you love how accepting she is of your sexuality. She does have two gay dads after all.

Do you like Brittany? Wait what the hell are you doing? This is so many kinds of fucked up. You've noticed that your heart is beating a little faster than before and your palms are beginning to feel sweaty and great now you're nervous as well.

"Are you blushing San?" Rachel giggles and pokes you. That reminds you of Brittany's earlier comment and you try to form a coherent reply.

"No," you say shyly. Great now you're being shy, this is not Santana Lopez. "You haven't met her either." (Well aside from that one night…) "And it doesn't matter if I like her, nothing can happen." The realisation of that hits you so much harder than you thought it would.

"Why not?" It's a fair question, but you're not really sure how to answer.

"Well, she's not exactly," you squint a little trying to think of an appropriate word, you settle on, "available…" because it is kind of true, Brittany isn't available, you can't even touch her!

Rachel manoeuvre's to lean her head on your shoulder where she whispers comfortingly, "I'm sure if it's meant to be, it will work out."

You shove her away playfully at that because god could she get anymore corny? "That is like the most clichéd line ever Rach!" And you laugh when she tries to playfully shove you back, but instead you take off in a run, diving off the bed to escape her.

You're laughing like maniacs as she chases you through the hall yelling, "Santana! I'm offended are you insinuating that my advice was inadequate?"

"Too many big words Rach!" you yell back at her while jumping to dodge a stray magazine on the floor. It occurs to you when she finally catches up and tackles you to the floor that you probably couldn't have this kind of fun with Brittany and it saddens you to think about it.

XXXXX

You arrive back at your apartment at around 11am after a night of fun with Rachel and decide to run yourself a nice hot bath because you have a day off and why the hell not?

"Britt?" you call out in the apartment as you make your way to the bathroom. There's no response and you assume she has disappeared to wherever it is that she goes when you can't see her. It's only when you turn the taps on that you can sense her eyes on you. The feeling used to creep you out before but now it just makes you nervous. "I know you're there Britt." You say out loud again and hope she appears so you can stop talking to thin air.

It feels like you're receiving the silent treatment so you sigh and turn the taps off before making your way out to the kitchen. There goes your awesome bath.

"Are you not talking to me?"

Once again no response so you start making a coffee instead. You're not sure whether you're getting the silent treatment for hanging out with Rachel or it occurs to you because maybe she is embarrassed of what she let slip yesterday.

"About yesterday Britt, you don't need to be embarrassed." You say cautiously, really you're kind of flattered, it takes some mad skills to get a ghost to like you.

"I didn't want you to be mad at me." It's quiet and comes from behind you so you turn around quickly hoping she's there, she is, and you smile broadly at her. How is she so cute?

"Britt, I'm not mad at you," you walk towards her and she starts to do her weird fading thing and you know she's blushing again.

"Can we just forget I said anything?" She won't meet your eyes and it makes you a little sad that she wants to forget about it but if that's what she wants you'll comply easily.

"Sure Britt Britt." And there's that smile you were waiting for.

"How was your night with Rachel?"

"Great actually, I finally got to pick the movie for once! It was a horror movie and this chick gets killed by…" You trail off and wish you could literally put your foot in your mouth. How insensitive can you get talking about something like that to poor Brittany. Watching the expression on her face drop a little you immediately apologise, "God Britt, I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot I wasn't thinki-"

"It's ok San," she waves you off easily as if it hadn't bothered her when clearly it had.

"Let me make it up to you, we can…" what can you do? You can't take her out for ice-cream, you can't cook her a nice meal and now you're feeling worse just standing in silence.

Sensing your hesitation she steps in to save you. "Actually, there is one thing you could do for me."

"Anything Britt." And you mean it.

"Could you maybe put some music on?" you remember that she's a dancer then and your smile grows huge.

"Of course." you run off to find your iPod buried somewhere in the bedroom and come out victoriously when you find it. "I'm not sure if you'll like my music though." You say unsurely as you plug it in to the iPod dock that's in the kitchen.

"Just as long as it has a beat, I'll like it." She smiles.

"Well now that I can do." Scrolling through, you make a quick playlist of all the songs with a good beat and the first one that comes on is Rihanna's we found love. You turn it up and it blares throughout the apartment, fuck the neighbours. You sit on the back of the couch and turn to watch Brittany but she doesn't do anything, merely closes her eyes and smiles, you can tell how much she wants to dance and so turn the music down a little so you can speak. "Britt?"

She opens her eyes almost as if she had forgotten you were there and then blinks to clear the haze. "Yeah?"

You wonder if she has even tried dancing since she died? Probably not you think and now she's just looking at you waiting for what you're going to say. By the time you find the courage to speak, We Found Love is on its final notes and when the song finally ends you push the couch backwards and stand in the empty space watching her. Praying that this is the right thing to do. "Will you dance with me?"

Her eyes light up and David Guetta's Titanium starts up. She walks slowly towards you and your heart starts beating crazy fast, your eyes are locked and when she stops in front of you, you gulp because your mouth has suddenly gone dry. She's so beautiful and you think in this light she looks like she's actually glowing, her hair gold and pale skin shimmering. You're breathless. Before now you had never tried to touch her but it's as if your hand rises on it's own until it stops extended in front of you like you would place it up to a glass window. Her curious eyes follow it and you're getting anxious in the silence, maybe you should pull away? This was stupid. But then right as you go to pull away her right hand is moving to meet your left. You watch intently as her hand gets closer and then you start to feel cold gentle tingles running through your hand almost like being on the precipice of a shiver.

You both gasp but neither of you pull away and then she's staring at you again and you can do nothing but stare back completely locked to her blue eyes.

"You're so warm." Is all she says and it's laced with reverence.

It's fascinating to you because she feels the exact opposite, her palm ghosts over yours and the sensation reminds you of a sharp intake of breath after eating a mint.

You don't want to tell her she's cold even if it is a good cold all tingly and amazing so instead, you murmur, "you feel all tingly."

She smiles and the light meets her eyes, you don't regret it one bit. Pulling away gently you walk to the music dock and turn Titanium up she never moves just watches you and it makes you the best kind of nervous. Walking back you aren't entirely sure what to do. How do you dance with a ghost?

But Brittany ever the insightful one lifts a hand to your side and you feel the cool tingles again, no pressure just tingles and your breathing increases tenfold. Her other palm moves to the same spot on your other side and your obedient body replicates her actions putting your hands on her hips. It's a little difficult to hold your hands there because you don't want to fall through her. She starts swaying though and you completely forget about worrying whether your hands slip because she's moving with the music and it's the happiest you have ever seen her. She won't look away from you and you won't look away from her either, both irrevocably fascinated that this is even happening. You want to lean into her, have her hold you close against her body instead you sway with her.

_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. _

You both dance slowly and out of time with the music but neither of you care, this is perfect as is.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium._

_I am titanium. _

When the songs fades out you're both left standing in the silence, you breathing heavily and just staring, it feels like the only thing you can do.

Brittany however looks down and turns away from you entirely. Worried you run to turn off the dock before the next song starts and then call out to her. "Britt? Are you okay?"

She won't turn around so you slowly make your way around to face her and find her sniffling. It breaks your heart to hear her cry. 'Way to go Santana make her cry again, good job.' You decide to just wait it out, having someone constantly ask if you're okay while you're obviously crying is kind of redundant, and having someone talk at you just makes you want to cry harder so you leave her be, providing moral support with your presence.

It feels like an hour before you hear her sniffling subside when in reality it had only been around fifteen minutes. "I thought I was bulletproof."

Her voice is croaky in the quiet and you're not entirely sure what she's talking about until it hits you. The song, it must have reminded her about how she… died. It hurts you so much to think about that, that you had entirely pushed it away, refusing to really acknowledge the way that Brittany had died. You had wondered at first before you met her of course because of Rita's words, you recall them now as clear as day. _"__Overdosed, they say it was suicide but I don't believe that for a second, she was too happy, too full of life, I just know that wasn't the truth."_

You don't say anything, just wait.

"I was a dancer and there were auditions for a role on Broadway. I wanted it so bad I trained weeks for it, me and another girl, her name was Sarah, we were both going for the same spot but instead of competing for it, we helped each other and decided that it was only fair the better dancer get the role." She looks down bitterly. "I thought we were both being good sports about it until a day or two before the audition we went to run through each of our separate routines one last time. Hers was great and if she had of beaten me I would have been nothing but happy for her but then as I was running through mine she started walking towards me, I thought she was just walking around to critique me but she didn't stop just kept walking towards me and when I got to the most complicated move of my routine, which she knew was coming, Right when my feet left the floor to perform my flip she rammed into me with her shoulder, I was already in the air and couldn't land properly after she knocked me… anyway I landed awkwardly and broke my femur. She got the role of course."

Now you're really confused, a broken femur wouldn't cause her to die? Would it? And then you're getting angry on behalf of Brittany. "That bitch!" you're almost startled by your own aggression how could somebody do that?

"Yeah that's what I thought too, I don't think she intended for me to break anything, maybe just a sprained ankle or something so I couldn't audition. But my femur was so badly broken I had to be hospitalized and have it operated on. They put screws and metal, all kinds of things in my leg and when I was released I was on really strong pain medication. They kind of made me drowsy and forgetful, I lived alone in this apartment and didn't have anyone to monitor me, my parents lived back in Ohio and couldn't take the time from work to care for me. I told them not to worry anyway though, I was a grown girl, I could look after myself." She laughs a little at that but not a good laugh, it kind of makes you uncomfortable.

"One particular day my leg was killing! I was sure they must have botched the operation or something because they said I would experience some mild pain and discomfort but this was indescribable, I had never been in so much pain in my entire life, I went and grabbed my pain medication and couldn't remember if I had taken any previously, I was sure I hadn't so I took some and then I _stupidly_ took some extra because I was in so much pain.

You cringe at the emphasis she puts on the word stupid, you don't like her talking about herself like that.

"After a while I started to feel weird, like my heart started beating really fast, too fast and I couldn't breathe properly I was so scared and then I started slipping from my crutches, I could feel myself falling but couldn't stop it. The next thing I knew I was standing over my own body screaming for someone to help me but nobody did. I was alone in my apartment just staring at my unconscious body, I tried to like climb back in but it didn't work, I ended up sitting there for hours just crying. A friend came by the next day to see if I was ok because I hadn't returned her calls. I will be forever sorry to her for finding me like that. Nobody deserves that. When the police came I listened to them say it was suicide because I could no longer dance, they just assumed I overdosed because I was so depressed about my leg, they pointed out that I had actually taken a mixture of my pain medication and something else that was in my cabinet, in my forgetful state I had taken the wrong drugs and the reaction they caused with my pain meds was fatal."

She pauses to take a deep shuddering breath, exhaling all the pain from that moment.

"It wasn't suicide, I had never considered that and would never. The doctors had said there was still a chance I could dance again and even if I couldn't, I never wanted to die."

You're shocked, you have no idea what to say and now she's just standing there staring at the ground reliving her worst memories. "I'm so sorry Britt." You can't convey just how sorry you are. You wish you knew her then, you would have cared for her, a part of you is furious at her parents but you know it's not your place to be.

"Yeah me too." It's so forlorn and sad; you hate seeing her like this when she's usually so cheerful and happy.

"I would have looked after you Britt." You don't think you've ever been so sincere in your life.

She just smiles sadly and fades away, just her words linger in the now empty air. "I guess it doesn't matter now."

XXXXX

You can't stop thinking about her, she's constantly on your mind and it's driving you crazy. This is so, so wrong, you can't have feelings for someone that isn't even alive! And yet you find yourself crushing on her regardless, your heart doesn't care that Brittany is pretty much unavailable, all it cares is that she makes you feel a way you haven't felt in a long time.

Whenever she's near, you blush and your palms go sweaty and all you want to do is spend the day lying next to her in bed. Since that day that you danced together Brittany has been dancing everyday. You set your iPod up for her and bought some more songs off iTunes that she mentioned she liked and surprised her with it, it was totally worth it to see her go all shy and do her fady blush thing that she does. You watched her dance any chance you could, she was mesmerising and so talented you just know had she been given the chance that she would have made it big. It's one of the strangest things watching somebody dance without hearing any footfalls against the hardwood floor.

She's so sexy and every time she dances you fall a little more in love and you're not sure but you think she knows what she does to you if her sexy smirk is any indication.

"Do you like what you see Santana?" she had giggled seductively when you stood watching from the kitchen, "I can go all night." And she continued dancing as if nothing had happened while you stood there with your jaw dropped and heart beating between your legs. Oh god. She really could go all night too, she never got tired and never got out of breath.

You have been feeling a lot of built up tension recently and really needed to blow off some steam… you are so over the cold showers, but it's kind of difficult never really knowing where Brittany is. One minute she's in the lounge room and the next she could be anywhere. You had just been watching her dance when it was becoming too much, with the music still playing you knew where she was so you quickly told her you were going to bed but said she could leave the music on and keep dancing, she winked as a thankyou and you swear you could have died. With Brittany's amazing body running through your head you have never been so turned on in your life. You strip to your underwear before practically diving into bed.

You can feel the base vibrating through the floor and you can feel it in your chest and everywhere, it completely surrounds you and your body is beating to Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. Knowing that she is out there and that you can never touch her is the worst kind of torture and just thinking about her is making your panties wet.

You imagine the way she's probably rocking her hips suggestively to the music, you're positive she only does it when you're around. The way she bends over revealing her really great butt and long, long legs, you squeeze your own legs together trying to gain some friction and you let out the tiniest of whimpers. It's ridiculous how turned on you are just from her dancing.

You run your hand down your stomach and stroke the hot skin there imagining it's Brittany's hand touching you, it feels incredible and when you reach higher up, just grazing the underside of your breast, you know that your bra has to go. Sitting up you undo it quickly from behind and throw it carelessly to the floor.

You replay her words in your mind as you slowly cup your right breast, "do you like what you see?" You definitely liked what you saw and you arch into your own hand as it smooths over your nipple, your breathing quickens and you squeeze your legs together rhythmically pulsing in time with the music.

"Brittany," you sigh and it leaves your lips like a breathy moan, you can see her in your mind sweating and panting from exhaustion the pulse in her neck that you just want to suck on beating steadily from exertion. She looks so hot.

She walks towards you and you can't even breathe, you need her to touch you. "Please Britt, touch me…" you moan as you trail your left hand down your abs and over your black panties until you reach the spot that has been craving all your attention.

"_Uh_," you gasp in surprise as you run your fingers over your clit. You haven't masturbated since you moved in and it's been even longer since you had sex, your body is on fire you're that turned on.

Moving your fingers with the beat of the music you allow your legs to fall open, inching them wider when the beat picks up. You rock your body into your hand arching into every caress, hips rising from the bed to chase the pleasure.

Nothing has felt this good in such a long time and you're getting carried away with desire, it's getting hot under the covers so you kick them unceremoniously to the floor and are relieved when the cool air hits your overheated body. Just when you're fingers are about to slip beneath your panties and get completely carried away, you feel it. Your eyes snap open and you freeze looking around the room, the music is still playing in the other room but you know Brittany isn't out there anymore. Her eyes are on you, you can feel them just like you could during those first few weeks when you moved in.

Your hand is still placed suspiciously over your panties and when you realise you pull it away quickly, completely embarrassed knowing she has seen you. You're panting and lying half naked on your bed with no blanket to cover yourself because you had kicked it to the floor. You know she's there but you don't know what to do, you've just been caught masturbating and now you're blushing from the embarrassment. You reach your arms over your breasts and sit up to grab the duvet from the floor when she finally speaks. "Don't." Don't? Don't what? She appears then, standing at the end of your bed, her eyes blinking back lust as she rakes them over your body. You feel so exposed and vulnerable under her intense scrutiny but also sexy, the way she lingers on your covered breasts makes your heart jump and butterflies appear in your stomach. "Don't stop."

She wants you to keep going? In front of her? You can't even speak you're so embarrassed let alone continue. You grab the rest of the duvet and pull it over your body when Brittany kneels on the end of your bed.

You can't be sure but you think she looks a little disappointed that you've covered up. "What were you thinking about?" Her voice is huskier than usual and she won't take her eyes off of you. You're still turned on and breathing like you have just run a marathon and the look she's giving you isn't helping, did she say something?

"What were you thinking about when you were touching yourself Santana?" She repeats and you gasp at her bluntness. This is nothing like the sweet Brittany who loves cartoons that you have come to know. This is the Brittany that dances like a goddess and is so damn sexy that it's hard to concentrate being in the same room as her.

"I – I." you stutter like an idiot and can't seem to make yourself speak coherently. "I w-wasn't."

She laughs quietly at your attempt to lie and starts moving closer to you down the bed until she's on all fours and stops just a little way off. Once again you find yourself paralysed in Brittany's presence and you wish to god you could move. "I know you're lying Santana," she whispers huskily, "I saw you."

Dread fills your stomach and now you're a little upset, she has no right to watch you during such a private moment. You wonder about all the other times you have been showering and changing and whether or not she was watching you then. "You have n-no right to-" you try to argue back but she's shushing you.

Crawling very deliberately towards you again, swaying her hips seductively. Your body is on fire and when she whispers next, it's a quiet sigh right into your ear. Her cool breath puffs against your jaw and she's so, so close. "Relax, lay back down." You notice you have been sitting up awkwardly with the blanket clutched tightly to your chest.

"I don't." your words go out the window at her close proximity and your body follows her command until you find yourself resting on the mattress. Brittany usually leaves whenever you go to bed but right now she shows no sign of moving and every intention of staying there next to you.

She's watching you and you can feel her gaze lingering on the side of your face, it's making you nervous and you can't tell if you want her to stop or keep going.

"Were you thinking about me?" she breathes into your ear your breath hitches and you feel your muscles tighten, especially the ones downstairs.

_Yes._

You can't bring yourself to meet her eyes, you're still so embarrassed, instead you keep looking forward like it's your job. Holding the blanket to your chest.

"Answer me." It isn't aggressive, she genuinely wants to know and it sends a shiver down your spine. Clearly she wasn't in the room when you had moaned her name.

Seeing you shiver, you're sure you can see her holding down a smirk from the corner of your eye. Your body betrayed your answer and yet you don't seem to feel upset about it. "Yes." You squeak anyway because a part of you wants her to know what she does to you.

Her smirk turns into a full on grin at that. "Were you imagining how it would feel to touch me?" It's breathy and sexy and right in your ear. _Fuck. _

You gulp trying to swallow with a dry mouth, your legs are clenched so tightly together underneath the blanket you're afraid they might break and you can feel just how wet you are from her suggestive words.

"How I would moan your name." you're startled not only by her directness but also when she speaks, a soft breeze begins to sooth over your exposed shoulders and neck however it gets more powerful and slowly the blanket you had covered yourself with starts to be pushed from your torso and you can only watch as it moves down your body where it reaches your feet and falls off entirely. You're still covering your breasts with your arm but now you feel completely exposed again. How did she do that? Then you remember the day you met, when she had slammed the door somehow and prevented you from leaving.

"It's a little trick I picked up." She answers nonchalantly in response to your obvious confusion. She shifts then until she's right in front of you, her legs cradling your hips and you can feel that familiar cold tingling where they meet. Her eyes meet yours and you can't look away, you wouldn't want to, they're so beautiful with little flecks of grey and gold. Your pulse is beating rapidly and you stopped trying to control your breathing a while ago. With her right in front of you watching your every movement with curious engaged eyes you're losing any sense of control you may have had and it's disappearing fast. "Move your arm." She murmurs running the tips of her fingers softly over the arm you have covering yourself.

That's all it takes and your arm gently slips away leaving yourself open for Brittany's viewing pleasure. Her eyes leave yours and rake down over your chest and then lower to your flat stomach, her eyes darken as she takes you in and she whispers reverently, "you're so beautiful."

You aren't really sure what's happening, all you know is you don't want it to stop. The pressure between your legs is aching for release and you try to tell her, "Britt I need…" you sound breathy and even you admit it sounds hot.

"Touch yourself." She leans forward breathing into your ear and your hand twitches wanting to do as she says but your mind is telling you to stop. She runs her fingertips up your abdomen and through the valley between your breasts and you watch as she nears your nipples trailing that coolness wherever her hands reach, there is no pressure just sensation.

When she finally does rub your nipples your hips arch up seeking friction, "_oh_." Of course there is no friction but your hips seem to move of their own volition, unconsciously rocking upwards seeking something they won't find. "Brittany…" you can't help but sigh her name.

By now you're pretty much lost to pleasure and move the hand that had been lying uselessly at your side down the plane of your stomach until it meets the hem of your underwear. You look up under lust filled eyes and find Brittany's trained on your hand. You know you want this and obviously Brittany does to, you don't know what you're waiting for.

She looks up again to meet your eyes and you're sure that yours look just as clouded as hers. "I wish I could touch you," she admits, "I wish I could make you feel good." It sounds almost sad and you know what you have to do now.

"You are making me feel good," you pant breathlessly because god she is. With that you slide your hand beneath your underwear. "_Ugh_." You moan when you are met with your own silky soft warmth. You've never been this wet and your eyes shut when you run your fingers through your wetness.

"Imagine it's me." She breathes.

Her words make you moan again and your fingers find your clit. Your hips rock into your hand and your skin is on fire. It's so hot in the bedroom it feels stuffy but you kind of like it.

You find a rhythm unable to focus on anything other than your continuous rocking.

Snapping your eyes open you look up to meet Brittany's eyes, and whimper when your fingers slip just that bit lower to make their presence known at your entrance.

You push a little harder until they're slipping inside you, you haven't been filled in so long. Brittany seems to know as she pants into your ear, "it's me Santana, I'm inside you."

It drives you wild and you start pumping your fingers faster imagining it's Brittany, your palm hitting your clit with every rock of your hips. Your legs slip wider trying to make as much room so your fingers can reach deeper. "_Ugh, ugh._" You don't even care how loud you're being and you haven't stopped eye contact with Brittany.

Your fingers slide easily through your wetness and you curl them to reach your G spot. "_Ohh." _You cry out as your release finally hits you, tensing and shuddering you ride out your orgasm you throw your arm over your face and bury your head into the crook of your elbow gasping as your body continues to spasm beneath your hands insistent stroking.

When your orgasm slowly subsides to small tingly aftershocks you pull your arm away from your face a little to peek at Brittany, all of a sudden shy from what just happened. Brittany is still there watching you in awe and when she catches you looking she quirks a brow and smirks at you. "That was so hot Santana."

You blush and pull your arm back up to cover your face again breathing heavily and hiding. "Now you're just being adorable." She giggles and you pull your arm away to give her a playful glare.

You wish you could return the favour but you know that isn't possible instead you ask her, "will you stay with me tonight?" you're timid and afraid she will reject you.

She can see the insecurity written on your face and she gives you her most genuine smile. "Santana, I've stayed with you every night and I will for as long as you want me to."

She's been in your room every night? It should probably make you uncomfortable but it doesn't, instead it feels like you have an angel watching over you in your sleep. That's exactly what she is, not a ghost or a spirit or an entity. She's an angel. She's _your_ angel.

She moves to lay beside you and smooths her cool fingers over your jaw and it relaxes you until you are halfway to sleep. Before you can drift off though you hear her whisper. "So beautiful."

You roll sleepily over onto your side and she does the same until you're just staring into each other's eyes, you could stare into them forever but slowly the tiredness in your body is taking over, weighing down your arms and legs and shutting your eyelids until all you see is black. "Wait for me." You sigh. You're not even sure what you mean, but Brittany seems to as you hear her quiet reply before you finally lose consciousness.

"Forever."

XXXXX

You wake up to Brittany sleeping beside you. Her hair is golden in the morning sunlight streaming from your window and your heart warms seeing her so relaxed and beautiful in sleep. You lean over to run your fingers through her hair and it's silky and so soft to the touch. Her nose twitches when you accidently let a piece of hair fall onto it and it's absolutely adorable.

One of those crystal blue eyes pops open to look at you curiously and you lean forward to kiss it. Her eye closing as your lips touch her soft warm skin. "I dreamt you were an angel Britt." Her eye pops open again as you pull away and her smile makes you dizzy.

XXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed! It was a random idea I couldn't get out of my head. And apologies if it was a little rushed or if there were any grammatical errors.**


End file.
